


Come With Me

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Multi, Orcs, Rivers, Self-Defense, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's long too..<br/>My creativity went out the window today, this will have to do :P<br/>I apologize in advance.<br/>I don't own the hobbit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one's long too..  
> My creativity went out the window today, this will have to do :P  
> I apologize in advance.  
> I don't own the hobbit.

Your anger was unbearable by the time the guards brought you to your room. Once the doors closed you stripped your clothes off and dug in your almoire looking for some pants. You were going to bust the dwarves out. You found a black pair, pulled on a brown iron plated corset that acted like armour. And finally slipped into a body hugging green surcoat. You strapped on your tan braces while stepping into knee high hunting boots.

You tied your sword around your hips, hung your quiver on your back after making sure you had enough arrows. You picked up your bow as you slowly yanked on the door handles, but to no avail; it was locked from the outside. You let out a very unlady-like Sindarin curse. You made your way to the edge of the balcony and looked down, wind whipped through your hair and you smirked deviously; it was at least a sixty foot drop. When has danger ever stopped you.

You lowered yourself off the balcony and you scaled the wall with the aid of two of your throwing knives. It took you about twenty minutes to reach the ground, and when you did you stuck to the shadows, making your way to the back of the palace. Stealth was your forte, you had mastered it when you grew up with Elladan and Elrohir, they were such sneaky devils. Although you had snuck past a band of guards playing a weird game of cards, you had no idea where you were headed.

“M'lady, what are you doing here?”, you almost tripped over Cerilla as you turned a corner. You were breathing hard as adrenalin coursed through your veins. You fumbled for words, “I-I was..um..no..What are you doing here?”, you asked raising your eyebrow. Cerilla gave you a funny look, “My mother works in the kitchens here”, she motioned to the door to your left, “I was just visiting her”.

“Kitchen!”, you exclaime and Cerilla tilted her head, “yes, I was looking for the kitchen…and now I found it. Thank you Cerilla”, you laughed nerously trying to sound honest. “M'lady, if you were hungry all you had to do was go to the dinning hall or have someone bring food up to your room”, she pressed on, not buying your story for a second. You let out a sigh, you really didn’t have time for this. “Sorry, I’ll explain later”, you reached up and held your hand in front of her face, she looked confused before the vibrant burst of light from your palm caused her to stumble back and pass out. You looked at her limp body and felt horribly guilty, but remembering Fíli, you pulled the door open and stepped into a bustling kitchen.

The servants eyed you suspiciously, but you kept your head down muttered a few greetings and exited the kitchen. You found yourself in a maze of halls you’ve never seen before, after walking around for a while you realized that you recognized these particular walls; you were close. You had no problem entering the dungeon this time as looked like a you belonged to the guard in your outfit. You ran down the steps thinking of how close you were to your goal.

“Hey!” You yelped as you collided with something and fell back. You looked around to see what you hit. “You should really watch where you’re going miss”, you recognized the hobbit who spoke out as he got upto his feet. “You’re part of the company”, you said as you got up, he let out a nervous laugh “I suppose you’re going to lock me up now”, you remembered your clothes, “No, I’m here to rescue the others”, you whispered. He blinked and started, “how were you planning on doing that without these?”, he held up a ring of keyes. You huffed, “I would have found a way”.

“Bilbo! Aren’t we glad to see ya!”, exclaimed a voice from one of the cells. He got to work unlocking the cells and when Fíli was freed he walked upto you and hugged your waist. You couldn’t help help the giggle that left your lips, “Aye lass, I’m short”, he smiled looking up at you. You knelt down and kissed him on his cheek, “with a soul tall enough to reach the highest clouds”. He beamed at you, “dressed for battle are we love?” He chuckled eyeing your sword and bow.

Before you could respond, Bilbo had you all hurrying after him. He led you to the cellar where everyone exploded that this was no way out. After convincing everyone to crawl into empty wine barrels he looked at you, “You’re welcomed to join up m'lady” to which you shook your head, you understood Bilbo’s plan, “I’ll go outside and make sure your escape isn’t hindered”. You took one more look at Fíli and ran out the door, racing through the halls till you were outside.

You heard angry voices ordering to shut the gates. You made your way to the wall over the river where two guards were shutting the gate under it. The barrels in which the dwarves were floating down the river were stuck at the gate. You ran to the wall and climbed it, you pushed the guard out of the way and yanked at the lever. Before the guard could lunge at you he dropped dead as an arrow pierced his chest. “ORCS!”, someone yelled.

You drew your sword as orcs climbed over the wall. You buried your sword in the closest one and spun around to kick an orc behind you sending it toppling over the wall onto the jagged rocks below. You reached for an arrow and shot another in the eye. “y/n!”, Fíli cried, you looked over the wall to see him and the rest of the dwarves flowing down the river again. At least they were out you thought, but your eyes caught the hoard of orcs moving in on them from afar.

You climbed off the wall, slicing through a few orcs and ran swiftly trying to catch up to them. You noticed the red haired elf you met earlier gaining on you followed by Legolas, “What are you doing here y/n?!”, Legolas exclaimed as he drew his bow and shot an oncoming orc. “Same as you” you retorted as you jumped over the dead orc, ducked to avoid a sword to the gut and sliced the chest of the orc who missed.

“Tauriel, on your right!”, Legolas warned. You were keeping in pace with the dwarves now and more orcs were swarming to the river. You shot one who was handing on a low lying branch clean between the eyes, you threw one of your throwing knives at an orc who jumped out behind Legolas. He gave you a slight nod before jumping on to the barrels in the river.

Five orcs were surrounding you and Tauriel, she fired her arrows while you dealt gracefully precise deathly blows with your sword. They were all dead in seconds. You kept running with Tauriel at your heels, together you massacred most of the orcs till the dwarves were out of sight and you knew they were safe.

You stopped, “you fight well, are you new to guard?”, you heard Tauriel ask. You turned to face her, “You could say that”.  
She nodded and turned around to leave after adding “scout the area for more orcs”.

You followed the river, you kept going for almost an hour, and you were pretty sure that this wasn’t what Tauriel meant. During that time you only encountered about 12 orcs who you’ve killed brutally. You finally found the dwarves who were about to board a human boat. You crept up behind them without s sound, Kíli was wounded, you sensed it. “I’m glad you’re alright Fíli”, you whispered. He whipped around, he had shed his fur overcoat and now stood in a wet tunic that clung to his muscular body. He gasped and smiled weakly, he walked over to you and clasped his hands around yours “I wouldn’t be of it weren’t for you”, the other dwarves echoed his gratitude. You knelt down and pulled him into a hug, you slowly ran your fingers through his wet hair while he placed kisses on your cheek and drew circles on your hips with his fingers. You didn’t want to let go of him.

But the sound of Thorin clearing his throat had you backing out of his embrace. Fíli looked at him, “We’ve got to get going now”, he said plainly from the boat. Everyone was already on board and was staring at you both with a slight smile on their lips, except for Thorin who looked annoyed. Fíli turned back to you with hopeful eyes, stepping closer he blurted out, “Come with me..we’ll win back Erebor together”, he ran his fingers down the side of your face softly, “I don’t want to leave you again”.

You looked down at your feet to hide the tears that sprang to your eyes. You were torn: you wanted to go with Fíli and never leave his side again, but you also had given your word that you’d try to make things work with Thranduil and while working towards that, you’ve actually fallen for him. Sure, he was callous and cold but you did understand him even though you’ve not yet seen his mind. He shut his heart away after his wife died, but had given it to you willingly when he fell for you. Now you felt like you’ve betrayed him, you ripped a gash in his heart and you wanted to fix it because you felt deep down that he was worth it. Your oldest friend needed you now and you couldn’t abandon him.

You looked back up your lips trembling as you tried to speak, “I’m sorry Fíli..but..I can’t”. His face dropped, “You want to stay with him…Amralime, you think you’re happy with him but you’ve no idea what true happiness is..how could he make you happy, when he’s miserable himself..”, he tried to persuade you. You kissed him on his forehead and his eyelids fell shut. When you pulled back, you wiped your eyes and smiled, “You don’t know him like I do, I’m more like him than I am my father.”, you smirked, “I’m going to be alright, you go get your home back…and I’ll be right here if you need my help”.

He tried to smile for your sake, “We’ll meet again”, he leaned in and kissed you softly. He pulled back and kissed your hands, you stood back up. He reluctantly stepped into boat locking eyes with you while you stood your ground as the boat pulled away. You fought the urge to jump into the lake and swim to the boat, grab Fíli and hug him and leave on that boat. You brought your hand to you your chest, over your heart and extended it bowing your head, bidding him farewell.

_May Eru Ilúvata watch over you my prince._

_And you, my princess._

You didn’t move till you could see the boat no more and the last whispers of his love faded from your mind. You fell to your knees ducked your head and waited for the tears to come. But they didn’t. 

“You could have gone with him”, a sympathetic voice called out from behind you. You didn’t move, you knew who it was. 

“Le sí am man theled? (Why are you here?)”, you asked wearily, you were in no mood to argue with Thranduil. You heard footsteps approach you, “I will always follow..I will keep looking for you, because you are the only thing on all of Arda that can make me whole..make me feel”, you felt his breath tickle your earlobe as you straightened up. “Goheno nin..hîr vuin (forgive me..my lord)”, you instantly felt the seriousness of your actions, you finally felt what he feels. “Gi melin i gilgalad nin..an ngell nîn.. nin melal? (I love you my starlight...please..do you love me?”,his voice was heavy with desperation. 

You gazed over the river which was tuning orange as it reflected the light of the setting sun, you leaned back into his chest. He didn’t move. You looked up at him, his eyes were clear like he didn’t have anything to hide, his lips parted expectantly. It was undeniable; you were bound to this man, he held your heart and you held his. You had forgiven him for his behavior the second you felt his presence behind you...he cared and he loved you over his pride. 

From this angle you couldn’t reach his lips, you were tucked under his chin, so instead you kissed his neck. 

_Yes I do._

The second he heard those words, his hands wrapped around you almost shakily. He turned you to him and placed a tender kiss on your lips, you melded into him, your minds finally intertwining with each other in a world of color and elysian vision. 


End file.
